


Magazines and Motor Oil

by CanineR7A7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is shy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya is the crazy fangirl, Bike!Plagg, Bike!Tikki, Chloe is still a bitch, I will stop rambling now, Marinette is a badass, Nino is a DJ, No Hawk Moth, Not, Other, StreetRacer!ChatNoir, StreetRacer!Ladybug, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: During the day Marinette is an average high-school student, but at night she is the famous street racer Ladybug. When she crosses paths with Adrien Agreste and a new racer on the circuit, the lines between her lives begin to blur.





	1. 1

Ladybug sped towards the Eiffel Tower, she was five minutes late and she didn't want to know what Canine would do. Yeah, being friends with a hotshot racer from England had it's perks, but she really didn't want to see what would happen if Canine was angry. When she pulled up, a girl wearing a black and blue racing jacket was leaning against a matching AJS R7.

"Five minutes late LB, where were ya?" The girl couldn't be any older than sixteen but Ladybug knew that was no excuse.

"Had to help my parents with something, I couldn't just bail on them." The girl nodded and removed her helmet, the city lights glinting off her wig.

"Try not to let it happen tomorrow." She smiled but there was a reprimanding tone to her voice, Ladybug nodded and the two set out.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Ladybug yelled over the wind.

"Nothing too drastic, just scope out the area for a while." Canine turned left passed a block of flats. Ladybug sighed, last night was a race meaning they were choosing a new route, these nights were often boring but she had given Canine enough trouble already. When an hour had passed they regrouped at the Eiffel tower.

"Gonna be a triad tomorrow." Canine told her when they dismounted.

"But there's only two of us, and since when do we go against the Akumas?" The Akumas' leader was jailed three months ago, some members left afterwards while others formed separate racing crews on the city's borders.

"They're musclin' in on our territory, plus we got a new racer joinin'." Ladybug felt dread sink in, they were going to race against some of the most dangerous racing gangs in France and they had to train a new racer.

"I can tell what you're thinkin'. But trust me, I know talent when I see it." The girl put her helmet back on, the wolf head almost looked like it was snarling at her.

"You should meet up with Kai tomorrow, she'll tell you everything you need to know." Ladybug rolled her eyes, she knew exactly who Kai was.

"Don't give me that look, you should know why I have to keep my identities separate." Ladybug winced, she remembered the news blowing up about an English street racer who fled the country, one more slip up and there'll be nowhere for Canine to run.

"Tomorrow." Ladybug confirmed, Canine did a two-finger salute before speeding off to her apartment. Ladybug sighed before following her example. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette walked into the school courtyard and watched the familiar form of Kai running towards her.

“Hey Due-Pain.” Marinette chuckled at Kai’s nickname for her.

“Hey Kai, how’ve you been?” Marinette knew the answer already but secret identities and all that.

“Fine, oh by the way, here’s your history notes back.” Marinette knew that Kai was too good at history to borrow notes, but she accepted the excuse anyway.

“Ugh, Bitchgeois two-o-clock.” Marinette chuckled but schooled her features into a pleasant smile and turned to face Chloe.

“Hi Chloe, what can I do for you?” Marinette tried not to laugh at Kai pulling faces behind Chloe’s back. The two friends tuned out the girl’s words until she walked away before bursting out laughing.

“You’d’ve thought she’d give up by now.” Kai smirked.

“See ya later.” Kai waved when she saw Alya approaching.

“What was that all about?” Alya’s brow furrowed, Kai always avoided her for some reason.

“Give her time Alya.” Marinette walked with her friend to their next class when the bell rang.


	3. Agreste

Adrien sighed as he stepped out of the care, he’d finally convinced his father to let him go to school but he was looking forward for late in the evening. He pulled the note out of his pocket, he’d already got his timetable and locker number, but he had yet to see the street racer he ran into three days ago.

“You Noir?” A voice to his right asked, he jumped before turning to face the racer. He saw a 5’7 girl leaning against the wall.

“Y-yeah.” He cursed his stuttering but the girl didn’t seem to mind. She walked over to him and he locked gazes with her fiery eyes.

“Secret identity 101, don’t go round responding to strangers who call ya’ by your persona’s name.” He could tell the girl was joking but he took note of her advice anyway.

“Names Canine on the circuit, but around here, call me Kai.” She held a hand out to him, Adrien shook it, she had a strong grip but it wasn’t surprising.

“I’ll see ya tonight Agreste, I’ll introduce ya to LB then.” When Adrien nodded, Kai walked off. ‘This is going to be interesting.’ Adrien smiled as he headed to his first class.


	4. The Cat and The Bug

Adrien held his breath when he stopped his bike under the Eiffel tower; Canine was already there and was talking to another racer. Canine wore a black and blue racing jacket over a black t-shirt and black and blue motorcycle trousers, her hands were covered by blue fingerless gloves, he could see blue hair sticking out from under her helmet, ‘why is she wearing a wig?’ Adrien didn’t have much time to ponder it as Canine turned around, revealing the orange visor of her helmet.

“Alright Noir?” Adrien nodded.

“Good, I’m just finishing up the route. Ladybug’ll fill ya in.” Canine went back to the map lying on her AJS R7. Adrien turned his attention to Ladybug. She wore a red and black racing jacket over a black t-shirt and black motorcycle trousers, her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves and her helmet was red with a black visor.

“So you’re Chat Noir.” Ladybug looked him over. He wore a black racing jacket over a green t-shirt and black motorcycle trousers, his hands were covered by black fingerless gloves and his black helmet had a green visor and…

“Are those cat ears on your helmet?” Ladybug laughed internally, Noir blushed.

“Pawsibly.” Ladybug shook her head.

“Great, of all the people in Paris, Canine found a punner.” She groaned

“Hey, I liked ‘em.” Canine seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

“Of course you do, you used to make wolf puns, constantly.” Adrien had never felt so much respect for a single person in his entire life.

“Admit it LB, you liked ‘em.” The racer laughed. The three headed over to their bikes, Adrien laughed when he realised all of them were named. Canine’s had _Worriz_ written on the side, Ladybug’s red and black Honda CBR500R had _Tikki_ written on the side and his own BMW G310R had _Plagg_ written on its side.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien loved the feeling of the wind pulling at him and one glance at his friends told him they felt the same, he was looking forward to the race. Canine had sent a copy of the map to the group they were racing against, and they all had half an hour to prepare for the race, the Akumas may not like Canine but even they knew to respect a veteran.

“How long have you been racing for?” Adrien called over the wind.

“Bout three years.” Canine yelled back. Noir was aware that her age was part of the reason she needed to leave, but he had never guessed that she was four years under age.

“Just the one.” Ladybug also responded. Noir felt relief at that, at least one of them wasn’t crazy. He decided to hold back the rest of his questions until the next day. When they finally arrived at the tower, three racers were waiting for them.

“Thought you’d bailed.” The guy in black, red and white yelled.

“Not in a million years.” Canine yelled back.

“That’s Dark Cupid.” Ladybug murmured, it was hard for Adrien to hear through her visor but he didn’t want to admit that.

“You sure old timer?” The girl in green and black smirked.

“Watch it kiddo.”

“Timebreaker.” Ladybug murmured again. Adrien bit back his laughter at their names.

“Ladybug!” The final girl yelled and Adrien laughed when LB groaned.

“That would be Antibug, my self-proclaimed number one fan.”

“Alright, you know the rules already but I have to go over them for those who ignore them.” Canine sent a scathing glance at Cupid.

“Rule one, no one breaks off the pre-planned route.” It was clear everyone agreed with that rule. ‘I guess we’re dealing with the somewhat honourable ones.’ Adrien thought to himself.

“Rule two, no sabotaging each other’s rides before, during, or after the race.” Adrien felt dread sink in, what happened to make that a rule?

“Due to previous confrontation, I’ve had to add a new rule.” This seemed to gain everyone’s attention.

“Rule three, the winning team is the first to have a single member across the line first.” There were a few murmurs, but they halted when someone came running towards them.

“Sorry I’m late.” The girl panted and held up her phone. The racers all got on their bikes and when the camera light flashed, the race began.


	6. Chapter 6

The race passed by in a blur that Adrien had no way of explaining, the adrenalin pumping through him made him dizzy with excitement and he thought he could understand why Canine started as a thirteen year old. The next thing he knew Adrien had crossed the finish line, and the howl that he could hear behind him let him know that he was first, to his surprise LB and Canine crossed at the same time and rolled up to him laughing.

“What’d I tell ya LB, kid’s a natural.” Adrien felt a wave of pride come over him, he’d been complemented by the English street racing legend and he could tell LB was smiling beneath her visor.

“Welcome to Miraculous Chat Noir.” Adrien didn’t know that just five words would make him the happiest teen alive.


End file.
